Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol
The Plasma Pistol is a species of rodent from east Los Angeles, which has a very vicious bite, in which it will bite onto your pingas and not let go until they are severed. It is generally accepted as a no good piece of gay Colonel Sanders or something like that. They pwn shields, but aren't good for anything else. Other Crap About It Many trainers have attempted to utilize this shield-pwning, but all have resulted in fatalities due to the enemy having a more practical small mammal; the Human. Grunts like this weapon because they invented it. Ironically they are too stupid to use the overcharge that they put on the damn thing. Everybody else in the Covenant hates them because of their gruntiness, except for the Grunts best friends, the Jackals, with the exception of those two n00b Elites that thought they were cool cause they duel wielded them, but Master Chief shoved the weapons up through their assholes and out of their mouths. The Plasma Pistol can be found on almost every Grunt, which many people seem to underestimate but this weapon has a unique overcharge that can disable shields and the engines of vehicles in Halo 3 & Halo: Reach. In Halo 2 the Plasma Pistol overcharge cannot neutralize vehicles, but it can roughly home in on enemies and take down their shields. This weapon would make a great dual-wield combo where you can take out your opponent's shield and finish them off with your secondary pistol. The plasma pistol seems to be less ammo efficient in Halo 3 but it has more destructive abilities. In Halo 2, it is more ammo efficient but it cannot neutralize vehicles. Yes, Gruntipedia just got serious. (PLEASE NO, SCREW THAT) The reasons above are the only reasons why a Grunt chooses this over any other weapons. Grunts could pwn you, but they are too stupid to use the overcharge. This is also why turkies fear them, that's why they have to control the Grunts with the discs on their arms. Yes, Gruntipedia just lost all seriousness. The Elites, if you give them one, have been known to stuff their pot into it and smoke it by over charging it, after wards the elite is soooooooooo wasted/high that he can't see anything will randomly shoot in all six directions. Loading a Plasma Pistol with crap and then using the overcharge can have an amusing effect. Just be ready for a Splazer burst in the face. And tehn every1 gose splodey and died!!! Overheating the Plasma Pistol may cause the exhaust flap to shoot up and knock your eye out if you are not careful. Also, remember not to place fingers into the overheated core as the closing exhaust flap may cause them to be chopped off and stuck in the core, which will then explode, causing AIDS contraction. Also, for some reason, the retards at the U.N.S.C. decided to give medics these. They are used as scanner thingies that can cause cancer. It flashes green for EVERY SINGLE FUCKIN' SICKNESS KNOWN TO MAN! Other side effects may include but are not limited to: * Gruntiness burns * Contraction of more AIDS What to do with the Plasma pistol *Shoot yourself *Take away your enemy's swag Category:Elites Category:Things you shouldn't use for intercourse Category:Shit people complain about Category:Noob stuff Category:Grunts